


Indulgence - "Slip"

by PartOfACompleteBreakfast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartOfACompleteBreakfast/pseuds/PartOfACompleteBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans/Reader songfic, Elliot Moss' "Slip"<br/>Very vague implications of physical relations at the end.<br/>Sans' POV;  a slightly drunk Sans suddenly takes notice of you on the dance floor. And now he can't keep his eyes off you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence - "Slip"

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work, ever. Written entirely on a whim.  
> It's been 5+ years since I've written anything, so pardon the roughness.  
> I recommend listening to the song ("Slip" by Elliot Moss) while reading.  
> Also, why am I attracted to this stout little depressed comedian skeleton.
> 
> Set sail with me on the seas of sin.

Years had passed; it had been a long time, some ten years or so.  
But to him, it was a mere blink. Humans experienced time far more strongly than monsters did, so it was a shock when he blinked and suddenly there she was, smiling at him among the mechanically manufactured fog and obnoxious flashing lights.  
Her body swayed to the voices that echoed through the building so loudly that the inside of his skull rang with the multi-layered sound.

_I won’t keep watchin’ you_  
_Dance around in your smoke_  
_And flicker out_  
_You’re not the light I used to know_

His eyes, lights floating in the dark of his eye-sockets, followed the sway of her hips.  
His smile was faltering. God, it was hard to keep it together.  
He took another long sip of his drink.  
She was smiling and beckoning him with a finger. Her gaze was hungry and heated. And maybe a little drunk.  
She looked like a wolf.  
He felt dizzy.  
Probably just his drink, right? Right. Grillby always made strong drinks for him.  
Must just be a strong drink that made her look so ethereal and hypnotizing… right?  
Right.

_I don’t believe in safety nets_  
_Strung below that make it alright_  
_To let go_  
_You gotta hold on_

Wait, was he moving towards the dance floor? She seemed to be getting closer.  
He flexed his hands; they were empty. It seemed that he had had the presence of mind to set his drink down before he began shuffling his way towards her, his slippers scuffing silently underneath the loud throbbing of the music.  
Papyrus was enthusiastically yelling about something behind him, but he very quickly lost track of his brother’s voice. All he could hear was the music echoing in his head and the sound of her heart, beating in time with the sway and twist of her beautiful form.  
She was reaching towards him, and then she was pulling him forward; they slipped into the sultry undulation of the dance floor among the fog and light.  
She breathed the lyrics against the side of his face, trailing feather-light caresses of her fingers along his jaw. If he had had skin, he figured he’d be covered in goosebumps by now.  
He settled for a full-body shiver, instead.

_Or it’s gonna_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your hands_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

She moved like water, softly singing along with the song, every movement a silky smooth curve.  
He didn’t have a physical heart the way she did, but boy, was his soul’s heart having a fit.  
He stood still, grinning and blank-eyed, like a madman, reaching out to grab a wrist or a belt loop on her jeans and drag her off the floor back so they could sit down.  
He was feeling increasingly dizzy as he watched her move.  
She was the only thing he could see among the madness that melded together in the fog.  
She was very like the fog in that he couldn’t seem to get a grip on her no matter how hard he tried.

_What’s the matter?_  
_You don’t have enough rain_  
_To make up your storm?_  
_Oooh, whatcha look so sad for?_  
_Where’s the light I used to know?_

“c’mon, kid, let’s get outta here and sit down. these lights are…”  
She pulled him into her arms, cutting him off rather effectively.  
Everything was becoming very hot and spinning faster and faster and…

She  
smelled  
re al l y  
g o o d . . .

_Oh it’s gonna_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your hands_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

Then, she was dancing away, her eyes gleaming teasingly in the flashing lights.  
No.  
She wasn’t going to get away from him.

Not this time.

_Oh it’s gonna_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your hands_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Where’s that light I used to know?_  
_Where’s that light I used to know?_  
_Where’s that light I used to know?_  
_Where’s the light I used to know?_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your hands_

Finally, his bony fingers wrapped themselves firmly around her wrist. He gave her a gentle yank, pulling her into his body. It was his turn to make her shiver, right?  
That was only fair, yeah?  
She’d started it, after all.  
“hey, seriously… let’s get out of here…”  
She tucked her face against the crook of his neck as she spoke, making the room spin faster as she whispered: “Where to, Sans?”  
He couldn’t stop the words; they tumbled out of his mouth like water.  
“somewhere quiet. somewhere private. somewhere i can keep you still. somewhere i can…”  
She didn’t need any more words, bringing his jumbled thoughts to an abrupt stop with a passionate kiss.

“Know any good shortcuts?” she breathed, her voice rough and husky.

“you know me; i’ve got all the best ones,” he purred.

Then suddenly, it was quiet, the fog and flashing lights were gone, and the world was dark.  
But everything was still hot, and spinning faster and faster and faster…

_Oh it’s gonna_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your_  
_Slip, slip, slip through your hands…_


End file.
